


Pony Superiority

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Butt Expansion, Canterlot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Fetish, FiMFiction, Growth, Human, Large Ass, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Porn, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, expansion, gentle giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: You are a diplomat from Earth sent to meet the all-powerful, snobbish Princess Celestia. She thinks she is superior to humans in everyway. Nonetheless, she wishes to get intimate with you.





	Pony Superiority

You were shocked, like the rest of humanity from Earth when a portal opened up in the North Sea. The navy of various nations were stationed on standby outside the portal. For a solid week nothing happened. Other than a massive asteroid had hit Earth and killed billions within mere hours of the portal being opened.

Eventually a large, snowy white alien pony with wings and a horn had emerged out of the portal. She was greeted by a graveyard of ships since everyone had been basically killed. It wasn't a big issue since she apparently fixed the damage the asteroid had caused with her magic, and billions of humans found themselves back in the world of the living.

Thankfully, no war was declared. The alien ponies had peaceful intentions. However, the aliens demanded payment with a big chocolate cake to their supreme leader for saving humanity. 

Present day. You, the human, dressed in a fine black tuxedo stood before a huge golden throne. Sat upon said throne was a huge alabaster alicorn, known as Princess Celestia. The very same pony who had saved humanity from the asteroid.

You, a mere human were nowhere equal in size to her glorious majesty. The giantess alicorn towered over you, even while sitting down. Her legs alone were taller, and thicker than your own body. She must have stood at least 20 feet tall or so. Like that of a giraffe… crossed with an elephant’s mass at the same time... on steroids. Her legs resembled the thickness of wine barrels. 

The width of her body was quite substantial, but nonetheless proportional. Though, she did have a somewhat very large rump, if by her oak three trunk like thighs were anything to go by.

The mare used her magic to levitate a huge chocolate cake in front of her. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully with her right hoof, and hummed quietly. She spinned the cake slowly around in a circle as she looked the cake over.

The cake seemed like a wedding cake in terms of size. The cake had a nice mixture of milk chocolate, with stripes of white chocolate throughout it. The top of the cake was mostly pure milk chocolate. Etched by white chocolate on the top of the cake it said, ‘Thank you, Princess Celestia. With love from humanity.’

Sweat poured down your forehead. You were nervous about this. The survival of your species may depend on how good this cake is.

“Filthy peasant!” she boomed, her powerful voice echoing in the throne room. You cringed as your ears ringed painfully from the noise. Thankfully she spoke in a much lower voice afterward.

You cowered in fear, your hands came to cover your face as you made a pitiful attempt to shield yourself from being smited by an all powerful god horse. You held this position for quite some time, but it soon became apparent she wasn't going to destroy you. 

You lowered your hands to look upon Celestia, who was glaring down at you with narrowed eyes. Her hooves remained unraised.

“This is but a mere Cupcake for my royal body size! I am Princess Celestia! The God Empress of the Solar Butt Empire! This is an insult to my divine majesty. Do you think I am some common backstreet whorse? Nopony is bigger, nor grows faster than I.“

“No, your majesty… I-I…” you began before being cut off.

“Silence! You dirty pleb! Before you anger me further!” she boomed with her mighty voice, before speaking in a low, bitter tone.”I need to magically increase the fat content of this cake, so it can be at least a worthy meal for me to some degree.”

The mare opened her mouth wide, and in one fell swoop swallowed the cake hole. “Mmm.” she moaned in bliss and licked her lips with her large, equine tongue. 

You became wide eyed as you saw Celestia inch upward in height before your very eyes. She gained about an inch in height by each passing second. She grew in every sense of the word as the power of the cake flowed into her. Her beauty was bewitching, you found yourself becoming more attracted to her the bigger she got.

Celestia moaned softly as her marehood dripped profusely between her legs, her thick creamy juices spilling down onto her throne. With a flash of magic, her right hoof’s golden shoe had disappeared. 

With her hoof now free, she shamelessly began to masturbate in front of you, moaning aloud, while growing bigger and bigger. A wet, fleshy slick sound came with her hoof grinding against her vagina. It appeared growth stimulated her body with pleasure. 

“Mmmmmmmmm, yes, my little human, take in the ever growing beauty of my sexy pony superiority over you. You want my big sexy fat ass on top of you, don’t you? Show respect to my supreme authority over you my puny little human, and I may allow you the privilege to worship my grand, ever growing rump with your cute little penis.” she said in a mocking tone through her arousal.

You could not formulate any words in reply. You simply watched in awe as the giantess continued to grow in size before you while she masturbated. Your right hand slipped into your pants, and you found yourself masturbating.

"Mmm yes. Worship me, my little human. You are very close to earning my divine favour." she moaned.

You had to walk backward at some point to avoid being crushed under the expanding mass of her hooves below.

"Don't be afraid, little one, my growing body won’t hurt you. Allow my big, soft, warm body to avalanche over you to wash away your worries." she spoke softly.

Despite her reassuring words you still slowly walked back away from the growing alicorn. This earned you a sad whine from the alicorn.

“In time, puny human, you will embrace me and I will protect you. You will know your place under me with your tiny, cute penis poking my divine rump as I gently dominate you.” she declared.

Taller and taller Celestia became before you. You heard her throne crack from the increasing weight of her body. Soon, her golden regalia went flying everywhere. They were shattered into razor sharp shards as her hooves burst through them. 

Fortunately, these deadly shards harmlessly bounced off your body upon impact. She obviously had the foresight to magically protect you from something like that.

“See? By your old world’s logic, you should have been killed there. And…. and…” she trailed off, too aroused to speak further, her eyes rolling back in their sockets. 

20 feet became 21 feet, 21 feet became 22 feet, 22 feet became 23 feet, 23 feet became 24 feet… 

By the time she stopped growing she stood at about 40 feet tall. You found yourself lost for words as you stared at the even more massive alicorn who had doubled in size from just a single cake.

“Oooh, just a little bit more.” she spoke in a lustful tone with her horn glowing with golden light.

You shielded your eyes as an explosion of blinding light came from her horn. At the same time, she uttered a loud, throaty moan. This was shortly followed by her gaining an extra 40 feet in height with a huge growth spurt, making her now 80 feet tall, doubling her size once again.

In terms of size she was now basically a brachiosaurus, but on steroids. She was very sexy for being a dinosaur sized pony.

“Mmmm. Oh yes, that should be a sufficient size for the moment.” she said in a blissful tone.

So tall Celestia was, her head had bumped against the ceiling of her throne room. Her horn phased through it as if nothing was there. The sheer width of her flanks were so wide that they pressed against the very walls of the room. The soft fat of her buttcheeks deeply conceded back from under the applied pressure of them pushing against the walls.

Celestia’s horn flashed with golden light. You saw the dimensions of the room expand out to give her more room to grow. However, Celestia seemed satisfied at her current size at the moment.

Celestia stared back at you with a smug grin, and pulled her hoof away from her marehood. With a soft moan, she licked up her thick, creamy reproductive liquid off her hoof. A strong musk filled the air, which smelled of sweet, whipped cream. You now felt it appropriate to pull your hand out of your pants.

“That cake was delicious. But so very small just like your small penis. It added insignificant growth to my body.” she spoke in a low, disappointed voice. 

Your heart ached in your chest at her cruel words. Particularly at the part when she referred to you having a ‘small penis’. You did not consider yourself small. 

With mocking laughter she once more grew in size with a mini growth spurt, an additional 10 feet was added to her form, taking her up to 90 feet tall. “Oh Anon, your feeling of inadequacy has just made me a little bit bigger. I thank you.” she said in a surprisingly soft tone. 

Her gentleness did not last as she turned to look down at you with narrowed, angry eyes. “Ambassador Anon, is this what humanity brought me as tribute from Earth for saving humanity? This tiny chocolate cake? I expected bigger. A lot bigger.” 

You dropped to your knees, and clasped your hands together in prayer before the massive alicorn. “I’m sorry Princess Celestia. Our bakers tried their best. Please spare us.” you said in a pleading tone.

“Clearly, they did not try hard enough. Be thankful I am a forgiving God. Us ponies are perfect, and ever forgiving. However, the inferiority of your weak, mortal species annoys me greatly. So weak and helpless you are when compared to my superior, immortal ponies. I hate that I have to foalsit your evolutionary dead end species."

“All of you are immortal? How do you not have population and food shortage issues?” you asked. 

“Equestria is much larger than it appears to be than your human, mortal eyes can ever perceive. We have more ponies than there are stars in both of our respective universes. Technically we do not even need to eat, or even use the bathroom like your species has to. We just enjoy eating food, even if we don't need to eat. We have more than enough room for everypony. Equestria itself simply grows bigger to make space for our rapidly expanding population, which grows faster and faster by each passing generation. At the same time, the expansion of our world has no effect on the rest of the universe due to pocket dimension magic.” 

She continued. “In fact, this is but a small forward extension of my consciousness I am presenting to your puny form. An avatar if you will. My true, greater form is growing to reach the end of my universe. Equestria itself and everything else merely orbits around me. One day I shall grow so large that I shall shatter the barrier of my universe and devour yours as well. I plan on eating even more universes after I am done with yours, and conquering all existence in a gentle, non violent way.” 

“I shall not harm even a single ant as I make my grand Solar Butt Empire even larger. Every living thing will become my subjects. You will recognise my supreme authority over you. The bigger I get, the stronger I will become. Pitiful resistance against me will just fuel my growth even more. I will bring peace, justice, and security to my empire. I will stop the pointless wars that you wage on each other. It breaks my heart seeing you kill one another. I will put an end to this cycle of violence once and for all. Giant pony butts will bring peace to all living things.”

“Humanity and everyone else will bow before, and be gently dominated by superior ponies’ massive rumps as the lesser, insignificant species you are. You shall learn to love being belittled as we mock your tiny dicks from under our glorious, growing rumps. Everyone must learn of our peaceful ways.” she spoke calmly before shouting in a loud booming voice. “BY FORCE!” 

“But would that still just kill everything regardless if you eat everything?” you asked. 

The giantess alicorn gasped in shock with a hoof over her mouth. With dagger-like eyes she glared down at you with rage. Her eyes lost their magenta colour, and became orange like that of a Sith, and her mane became engulfed in flame. The fire of her mane did not affect her body. It did dramatically increase the temperature of the room. 

Sweat poured down your forehead from the sheer heat her body now gave off. You whimpered in fear at the angry God Empress of the Solar Butt Empire.

“Pathetic human! How dare you question my divine right to rule over you by implying that I mean to harm you. I’m a compassionate, all loving, gentle giant of a God, not a monster. I do not take pleasure in hurting or killing those smaller than me. I want you to love and worship me. I have spared you, despite how horribly savage your blood thirsty species is. I will not hurt a single soul in my conquest to make lesser species have better lives under the care of mighty pony hooves. Apologise immediately by kissing my hoof like a true gentlestallion! Or you will never have the grace of my heavy, gargantuan rump’s love.”

“At once Celestia.” you simply said, as you quickly stood up and rushed forward. You could not live with yourself without getting to tap that ass.

Celestia presented you with her bare right hoof, you leaned forward and softly kissed her hoof. Her hoof felt soft and warm to the touch against your face. The silky soft feel of her fur enhanced it even further. Her hoof was like a great redwood tree in terms of thickness.

For quite some time you held your lips pressed against her hoof. Once you felt an appropriate amount of time had passed, you slowly pulled back, and then walked backward to have a good look at her. Celestia still appeared to be fuming as she glared down at you with angry eyes.

Her eyes were still coloured orange with rage. But at least her mane was restored to her normal, multi-coloured pastel colour. The room’s temperature was no longer so hot with her mane no longer burning in anger.

“Am I forgiven?” you asked.

“Apology partially accepted. My royal butt shall grace you with its magnificence.” she said in a cold, bitter tone. “I am somewhat thankful. Your insult has caused my greater form to grow even faster. I will grow to become your undying, eternal sun. As your new sun, I will never fade, my light shall gently shine upon your pathetic little world, and enrich it with life like your old sun could never do.” 

She continued. “Your planet and your species will live on forever under my watchful eye. Your planet will never fully orbit me, no planet will ever outpace the expansion of my body. As your new sun, you can look upon me without fear of your eyes being hurt like your old sun. I expect a regular tribute of chocolate cake from your pathetic species to appease me as a protectorate of my Solar Butt Empire.”

“If you make me happy with your offering of cake, your planet shall have the honour of being tightly squeezed between my glorious asscheeks. My loving, divine cheeks shall not hurt you or your planet even with my ever increasing weight and pressure as you lay smothered between them. Your cute tiny penises will climax prematurely upon my rump and fuel it’s growth even more. Your pathetic species will be gifted immortality as you worship me as your new sexy, merciful God forever.”

“Ah, good to know. We do seem very pathetic when compared to you.” you said.

"Indeed. Pathetic as you are, I don’t wish to see you become a fossil under the ground beneath our hooves. After all, you are pretty cute looking for dumb, near hairless apes. Now watch as I save your primitive species again."

With her magical aid you could see a large asteroid heading towards Earth. Of a similar size to the one that wiped out the dinosaurs. You watched on in horror as the asteroid came closer and closer to Earth.

Celestia's horn glowed with golden light, this was followed by the asteroid being wrapped in the same light. With a flick of her hoof, she sent it hurtling out into space.

"You nearly went extinct there again. I had to save your small, primitive monkey asses. You owe me another big chocolate cake. But this time make it much bigger."

“I will try." you said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Do not fear me, little human. I shall be merely disappointed if you fail me again. Nonetheless, you should be thankful. It is with my good graces that I allow you to exist. Despite the fact I dislike your pitiful species, I cannot in good conscience smite you even if I have the power to do so with a single flick of my hoof."

"What do you dislike about us?” you asked.

“For one thing, your cocks are so small. The females of Earth must suffer greatly. The males of your species are so inadequate when compared to our mighty stallions with their much larger penises. I am strongly considering sending a detachment of my Royal Guard to give the females of your world some proper loving at long last."

“Ah, I guess that would make women happy.”

“Indeed. Is there anything you dislike about us ponies?” she inquired in a curious tone before speaking softly. “Don’t be scared to speak your mind. I promise I will not lash out in anger.”

“Well, I dislike ponies for being a bunch of smug, elitist assholes that look down at us humans for not being perfect in your eyes.”

“Well you better get used to it. You need to know your place, little human beneath my divine rump. I and my little ponies are superior to humans in everyway. Just be thankful that we are merciful towards you. I sincerely doubt you would be merciful towards us if it was the other way round. You are black hearted, little monsters that would lead to the deaths of so much life if you were given power like us ponies possess. You would not use your powers responsibly like us.”

“Is there anything we can do to prove we are not little monsters in your eyes?” 

“Not much really.” she said, shaking her head dismissively. “You are utterly pathetic as a species. However, your species is not beyond redemption. Sparks of love and compassion shine within a small number of individual members of your kind like that of a pony. But for the most part, you are black hearted, cute evil little demons that need to be watched over by caring ponies to keep the darkness of your souls being unleashed.”

“Well, is there anything you like about us at least?”

“Of course. My little ponies that have visited your puny planet told me they greatly enjoy the feel of your hands when you pet us or give us a belly rub. Plus, I find your little penises cute looking.” 

She continued. “The sheer insignificance of your pathetic species actually comes with a good side effect. My former student Twilight Sparkle has discovered that your cum is a very strong power source to power up a pony’s growth. The strongest we have ever seen. I wish to feed off that power. It seems humanity was destined to be under massive pony butts to worship with your small penises.”

You simply nodded in answer.

“I don’t wish to lecture you, but you don’t have a very nice overall history. So much violence and death.”

“Well, that’s history for you.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

Celestia giggled with a hoof over her mouth. “Like your so-called ‘modern’ world is much better. You were well on the way to a mass extinction event, even without that asteroid. I am sorry to say this, but I am basically going to have to foalsit your species to stop it going extinct.”

“I’m not sure the leaders of our world would agree.” you advised.

“Well of course they won’t. But it’s not like you can do much to stop us. For many of my little ponies use your nuclear missiles as dildos. My rule over you shall be for your own good. Your species is critically endangered without us to watch over you. You live in an unforgiving, cruel universe, where you can be snuffed out with a blink of an eye.”

She continued. “We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable without our help to stop it. It would be cruel for us ponies to leave you alone to face oblivion without a caring hoof to look after you. Our mighty rumps sitting on you shall protect you. We may make fun of your small penises, but that doesn’t mean friendship and love can’t blossom between us.” 

“In time, you will grow to love us, and worship us as your superiors. Our enormous rumps shall near painlessly slam down upon you little humans. Your cute small bodies shall squirm beneath us with our heavy rumps pressing down on you with greater and greater weight and pressure as we grow over you. You shall rejoice at the weight and pressure of our massive rumps washing away your worries like a warm blanket over you.” 

"There you will be safe, under the protection of our mighty rumps. You will get used to your small dicks being made fun of as you lay beneath our ever growing rumps. You shall be honored to cum upon our asses. It will be accompanied by a huge growth spurt every time you release your pent-up seed upon our rears. And we in return will love you, no matter how insignificant you shall become underneath us.”

Your mouth opened, and you babbled incoherently. You could not find any words to say.

“In Equestria, we never once had a war. Ponies love one another and could never hurt one another. We love the lesser sapient species we allow to exist on our planet. I and my little ponies wish to invite humans onto our world. When enough time passes, I foresee a large segment of your species population will emigrate to Equestria. There, you shall cry out in joy with your cute little penises cumming upon our massive rumps.”

“Will this help you like humans more?” you asked.

“Yes. But as of right now, your cake tribute was an insufficient gift to my divine majesty. A small tribute of your cum from your cute small penis upon my rump will greatly improve diplomatic relations with our species.” 

Your mouth dropped in shock. You found yourself lost for words again.

“I wish for you to be the very first to join us. Your pathetic little penis shall have the noble privilege of giving my royal backside love before any other human.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” you stated firmly.

Her voice changed to a soft tone. All of its smugness was lost. “And also, you need to marry me.”

You gasped in shock. “Marriage? I'm not sure I will like being belittled my entire life by a snob alicorn as my wife.” you said crossing your arms.

Celestia gave you a nasty grin. “Oh is my future husband upset? Don’t worry, you can’t physically die here, or age here. You have forever to get used to being made fun of for having such a small penis.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.”

The giantess alicorn gave you a smug grin. “The beauty of my royal butt claims otherwise.” she said as she made to stand up, and quickly turned around. She leaned forward, lowering her head to the floor, and raised her massive rump high into the air and flared out her huge feathery wings. The shadow of her large rump loomed over your pitiful form.

Your jaw dropped at her enormous butt's sheer, magnificent beauty. Her huge, bubbly rump jutted out from behind her like an over inflated blimp, and looked quite disproportionate to the rest of her body’s respectively large frame. Her rump was perfectly smooth and round, no hints of sag in the least, despite the huge thickness of her rump, it seemed to defy gravity itself with its magnificence.

"You cannot resist me, puny human. You will love and worship me with your small penis. Come forward and embrace my rump. Let it avalanche over you as it grows ever bigger."

The sight of her thick, plump, pink meaty vagina and puffy ponut drove you wild. You instantly found yourself with a hard boner pressed tightly against your pants. 

Celestia telepathically spoke to you, in a hot breathy voice as she looked back at you with a devilish grin, flashing her horn with magic for a brief moment. She grew in size by several inches with this burst of magic, this caused her massive rump to jiggle like crazy as newfound mass flowed into it. "Imagine it, my little human. My big fat rump bouncing on top of you as it grows bigger and bigger, smothering your cute little penis under its magnificence."

You could not say no to that ass. You raised your hands in the air in praise of her colossal rump for a brief moment, before you decided to pull down your pants, and throw them aside. Once your pants were off you reached your right hand down over your cock and began to feverishly masturbate.

Celestia giggled at your reaction. The mare teasingly shook her gigantic rump from side to side. In so doing so this caused her big fat bubbly cheeks to slap against each other with a delightful sound of flesh slapping against flesh. In addition she wagged her beautiful multi-coloured pastel tail back and forth. The sight of her ass and tail moving was truly enchanting. 

“Oh my little human, you want this big fat rump, don’t you? Be a good little boy and your small penis shall have it.” she said in a hot breathy voice. 

The huge mare reached her right hoof back, and with a deep moan she pressed her hoof against the side of her fat buttcheek upon her cutie mark. You watched in delight as her hoof conceded back the thick layers of squishy soft fat upon her cheek. In so doing so it created a wonderful sight of a circular depression upon her flesh.

“Oh human, my rump is so bony thin at the moment. I can’t wait to grow my ass even bigger and fatter for you.”

So transfixed you found yourself staring at her hoof pressed against her buttcheek you stopped masturbating. With one quick motion she pulled her hoof back. With her hoof’s absence, her cheek quickly restored to its perfectly smooth shape.

Teasingly, the mare began to bounce her fat rump up and down in the air before you. Her cheeks jiggled wildly about like a stormy ocean as she did so. The sight was bewitching for you to watch. You wondered if Celestia was to grow bigger that you could be able to still even see her giant rump in all its glory.

“Don't worry, I shall magically help you look upon my divine rump no matter how big I get. Your cute little penis shall love my heavily endowed derriere. You shall worship me and love me forever, and I shall reward you.”

“Will you magically give me a big penis as a reward? Or perhaps make my body bigger and stronger to match yours?”

Celestia growled angrily. “What? No! That would bring you on an equal level to me. You are my little subject, you will know your place under my massive rump. Making you grow bigger would ruin the fun for me. I want you weak and frail, and at my divine mercy. In fact, for merely suggesting that, I shall grow this small avatar of myself much bigger just to spite you.”

Celestia flared out her wings, and her horn glowed with golden light. “Now watch as you become even more inadequate for me than you are already. Soon, I shall need magical aid just to perceive your tiny penis under me.”

Celestia’s sun cutie marks glowed with golden light as the already massive mare before you began to inch upward in height. You slowly walked backward to avoid being smothered by her rapidly expanding hooves.

“Oh, my little human, where do you think you’re going?” she said in a mocking tone.

She lifted her right, great redwood tree like back hind leg high into the air. You whimpered in fear as the shadow of her enormous hoof came over your small body. 

She giggled at the sight of you cowering in fear from under her hoof’s shadow. With a mighty show of force, the alicorn slammed her hoof down upon you.

You cried out in pain from the hard impact, the wind was knocked out of you. But otherwise, you remained fine. The white marble floor underneath you on the other hand was badly cracked. You could see nothing but darkness under her soft hoof over you. With magical aid, she allowed you to see that her hoof made a deep crater upon impact, and showed the cracks she made upon the floor.

You hissed in pain from the weight of her heavy hoof upon you. It was a good pain however. It was a fine line between pain and pleasure. Your cock poked against the frog of her soft hoof. Her hoof felt spongy, like a soft, white marshmallow against your manhood.

“Pathetic little human, look at the mercy I have shown you with my mighty hoof.” came her voice in your head, telepathically speaking to you. “Do not fear me. Embrace your insignificant size when compared to me, and you shall be happy."

You mumbled incoherently into her hoof. Your mouth was too compromised to speak clearly with her soft, marshmallow-like hoof covering your face.

Apparently Celestia was able to understand your mumbled speech. "Really? You want me to grow bigger at a faster rate?" she spoke with a joyful tone.

You uttered a muffled humm in agreement into her hoof.

"Oh human, you are so romantic. Such a nice little gentlestallion you are. I will of course grow faster for you, my dear. Your small penis will become so adorable under me." she spoke softly with tears of joy in her eyes.

She giggled, powering up her horn with magic, intensifying her growth even more. Celestia grew, grew… and grew, easily reaching several thousand feet tall at least within a manner of seconds. The walls of the throne room flew far away into the distance to allow her room to grow. So overjoyed Celestia was at her new size, her eyes lost their sinister orange colour and returned to a friendly looking magenta.

Celestia savoured her growth, now merely gaining inches by each passing second rather than thousands of feet. Celestia loved the sight of seeing herself slowly become bigger and bigger, fatter and fatter, heavier and heavier.

You were near painlessly pressed further into the ground below from the heavy weight of her hoof pushed down upon you. Soil and dirt covered your body as her heavy, soft hoof pressed down on your body. As Celestia's weight increased you were pushed further and further on into the ground, with greater and greater pressure.

At her current size the thickness of her legs resembled that of nuclear power plant silo domes. Her buttcheeks were like great big, round hills. Each cheek was like a grand American Football stadium in terms of thickness.

She particularly liked the sight of her perfectly round, plump rump slowly becoming larger and larger. Her bubbly cheeks wobbled about wildly like jelly as more and more fat was continuously pumped into her ass by each passing second, enhancing its beauty with every new layer of soft fat added to it.

The cheeks of her ass were now like great mighty hills between a large valley. A river of cum flowed out of her thick and meaty vagina between the large valley between her hilly asscheeks.

Celestia brought a hoof to her leaking marehood, and began to masturbate. “Mmmmm! Oh human, I wanted to go easy on you with a smaller body. But your wish has forced me to do this.” as she spoke in a lustful tone.

The sight of Celestia's Sun Cutie Marks stretching further and further upon her lovely white rump was absolutely breathtaking. Celestia's cheeks jiggled like crazy as more and more mass flowed into them. 

With a happy giggle she strutted her immense rump from side to side, and watched in delight as her fat cheeks smacked against one another with wonderful sounds of flesh, slapping against flesh.

"Look at my big fat sexy ass, my little human. You will never have a penis large enough to satisfy it. Only stallions have the power to mount me properly."

With magic she flashed moving images with sound in your mind showing you great big horse cocks mounting her from behind in the void of space. These mighty stallions were able to keep pace with her growth.

You could see their astronomical sized cocks pounding into her. You could hear Celestia moan in bliss as the big fat cocks slammed into her. Their galaxy sized balls repeatedly slapped against her magnificent buttcheeks with wonderful sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Look at them massive pony penises when compared to your tiny penis. You will never possess one. You shall never have the privilege of mounting my royal backside. And you will love it. Your cute little penis will still have the honour of cumming upon my royal rump to make it even bigger for my handsome, strong stallions to enjoy."

"You may scream and cry as you beg for me to give you a big cock to mount my big fat rump. I have the power to do so. But I will never grant you this privilege. You will know your place. And accept that you will always have a tiny penis, and get used to me making fun of your small penis as my rump gets ever bigger."

Her words sank in, and you soon found yourself accepting your fate. You will never get to mount Celestia with your small penis. You were content to be a little play thing for her to make fun of.

From underneath her hoof, you gently left a soft kiss upon her. Celestia cried out as a massive growth spurt flowed through her, which instantly added an extra thousand feet onto her at least.

“Thank you, human. Your kisses fuel my growth even more.” she spoke softly. “Please kiss me more. Make me even bigger.”

Tears fell down your cheeks at the sheer beauty of Celestia. She was more beautiful than ever at her larger size. You no longer cared Celestia belittled you near constantly about how small your penis was. You wanted to see the already gigantic mountainous cheeks of her ass become even bigger with your worship, and become even more beautiful.

With nothing for it, you decided to be a loyal subject for Celestia. Tenderly, you rubbed the flesh of her hoof with your hands, and applied a series of kisses upon Celestia’s hoof.

"Oh, yes! Worship me, puny one." she cried out from your worship.

With a loud moan, Celestia skyrocketed in the air with your loving bombardment. Her growth rate was so intense she simply blasted through the walls of her castle, far outpacing the expansion of the room.

The surprisingly small ponies of Canterlot continued on with their business like this was an everyday thing and were not phased in the least. Celestia’s expanding hooves came to knock over buildings and smother ponies beneath them.

Her hooves expanded further and further until just one of her hooves was so large that it was able to cover the entire City of Canterlot, and several miles of the countryside outside.

When Celestia finally ceased growing she stood like a mighty titan over you and the world below. Her head now stood above the clouds and out into space.

The weight of her hooves dug deep into the earth below, revealing seas of lava. The shadow of her massive rump covered tens of thousands of miles beneath her. Her thick, mighty legs were like great mighty towers, and were like mountains in themselves. Her marehood and ponut were like gaping craters between the grand canyon like cheeks of her rump. 

A great river of her creamy marecum flowed down between the cheeks of her ass, creating hot steam as it fell down into the seas of lava below her mighty hooves. 

Despite the great destruction her body had brought, not a single living thing was harmed. Ponies and other living things merely used the seas of lava as a warm bath to enjoy themselves in. 

Your body remained untouched by the hot lava. You merely lay on a surprisingly cold, smooth stone surface underneath you. This was counterbalanced by the softness and warmth of Celestia's hoof covering you like a great big blanket.

“That’s… that’s enough growth for now Anon. I want to have fun with you on this planet. Even I didn’t intend to grow this large to punish you.” she spoke softly in your mind. “I am forced to magically hold back my growth, in thanks to your worship.”

You simply mumbled something incoherently into her hoof in response. 

“Hehe hehe! What? I can’t hear you?” She giggled at your compromised position beneath her mighty hoof. “Look at the size difference between us now. You have become even more insignificant to my size, puny one. You don't have a hope of adequately pleasing me with your tiny penis. In fact, I will not be even able to perceive the feel of your hands touching me without magical aid. You are truly nothing under me now.”

You simply uttered a muffled moan into her hoof in response.

“If you want to earn the honour of my big fat rump sitting on you, you must do me a few favors. First, I want you to climb up my leg and kiss my leg as you go up. Second, you must rub my belly with your little hands. And finally, you must give me a kiss upon a small part of my lips with your tiny mouth. Do all three of these things for me first, then you shall receive my divine rump’s love.”

You suddenly found yourself able to speak back to her telepathically. “Yes Celestia. I will do my best to earn your affection.”

With a flash you found yourself standing before a giant white tower that was one of her legs. Due to your close proximity to her hoof, you could not fully make out the width of her hoof with your mere human eyes. You would have to walk back a large distance away to have a good glimpse of the overall thickness of her hoof.

Below your feet was recently cooled off stone, which was not lava too long ago. Your feet felt slightly warm touching the blackstone under you. You could see you were on a small island made of blackstone, surrounded by seas of lava. Celestia’s magic protected you from the intense heat deep underground.

Without a word, you placed your hands upon her hoof. Your hands sank deeply into the thick layers of soft, warm fat of her white marshmallow like hoof. Her soft, white fur tickled you a little as it gently brushed against your fingers. 

Next you proceeded to latch your feet onto her hoof. Despite there being no clear grip your feet seem to have glued themselves onto her hoof.

You reached your right hand up and placed it a little further up her leg. Experimentally, you tried to pull your hand away. You grunted as your hand was stuck to her like super glue.

“Your long journey will be nice and safe little human. You don't have to worry about falling.” she spoke softly in your mind.

Without a word, you lifted up your left hand, and placed it a little further up her leg next to your right hand. Your arms reached as far as they could go. You moved your right foot upward a little and placed it against her leg. You did the same with your left leg.

You attempted to move your right hand up her leg. However, it seemed to be stuck to her leg.

“Kiss my leg to proceed further.” she simply said.

You leaned forward and left a soft kiss on her leg. You felt your grip loosen with your right hand upon her leg. Your left hand on the other hand was firmly stuck to her leg. 

You reached your right hand up a little further up her leg, and placed it upon her leg. You now felt your left hand was able to move freely. When it came time to move your legs up, you could only move your right leg up first, before you were given permission to move your left leg up.

You attempted to reach your little right hand up but you found yourself firmly glued to her leg. 

“Remember to kiss me each time you climb up a little further up my leg.”

You nodded and then proceeded to kiss her leg. 

You moved your right hand up, then your left hand, then your right leg, then your left leg, and finished with a kiss upon her leg each time. Rinse and repeat, you did this over and over and again.

After quite some time you looked down to see how much progress you have made. It didn't seem to be very much. Celestia with magical aid revealed to you that her hoof was buried deep underground. Despite an hour of climbing. You didn't even reach past her hoof. You felt yourself becoming a little tired after this hard climb up her leg. And you didn't have much to show for it thus far.

“Anon, there’s no rush to climb. You are immortal while in Equestria. Feel free to take all the time you need with breaks.”

You simply nodded. You took a small break and simply rested your body against her soft hoof. You yawned, your eyes blinking.

Celestia giggled at the sight of you being so tired. “Please, don't take too long with rests or I shall increase my size so the journey will be even longer for you to climb up to the top.”

With a grunt you went back to work, and made the long arduous journey up her leg. Further and further you climbed up her leg until eventually you managed to reach the surface of the planet’s crust. After a long… long time.

So much time has passed since you were climbing up her leg it appeared to be night time. Your hands and legs ached in pain. You could not move up another inch.

Celestia laughed evilly as she once more began to grow in size. You found yourself being forced to go back underground as her legs rose into the air. Within a manner of seconds you found yourself deep underground again. Your efforts proved ultimately futile to climb up her leg.

With a loud wail of grief, you cried into her leg, soaking her fur with your tears. All that was utterly pointless. You will never reach the top. You will never get to tap her sweet ass. 

It was at that moment, in your darkest hour that you heard Celestia's voice speaking softly into your mind. “Please don’t cry, little one. It’s not true. You have passed the first, hardest test with flying colours.”

“You mean I don't have to fully climb up your leg to tap your ass?” you asked in a hopeful tone.

“No. You made a valiant effort. You pushed your weak, pathetic human body to its very limits to earn my affection. That shows that you truly love me. All you have to do is give me a belly rub, and then a kiss, and then you shall have earned my rump’s love.”

Your body became wrapped in golden light as Celestia lifted you into the air. The titaness alicorn lay herself down upon her back. A massive dust storm was created as she flattened mountains with her incredible weight. Her rump was now so large that it covered nearly the entire upper northern hemisphere of the planet on one side. Celestia sighed in bliss as she felt soothing lava waves deep underground splash gently against her rump, which felt like warm bath water to her.

Gently, she put you down upon a sea of hairless, light pink flesh, between two huge light pink mountains of flesh. With magical aid, Celestia revealed those mountains to be her teats. You currently stood on her lower torso between her teats. 

Far in the distance to the north, over the horizon of a huge white mountain that was her belly you could see Celestia’s planet-like sized head lovingly looking back at you with a pair of massive magenta eyes. Her eyes looked as large as the moon from the night sky at this distance. 

You rushed towards the white mountain of her belly. Your journey was pretty easy. It wasn't steep like a mountain in the least, it just came off as such. It was but a mere optical illusion by the perspective of your small body.

Once you reached her white fur. You dropped to your knees. Your body sank into the softness of her squishy soft fat. From there, with both hands you began to lovingly rub her belly.

Celestia cried out in bliss as you rubbed her belly. You could hear loud rumbling sounds as her body rocked back and forth excitedly. “Mmmmmm! Oh yes, human. This feels wonderful. No wonder my little ponies love it so much.” she moaned.

She revealed to you that your belly rubs were sexually stimulating her. Huge waves of her marecum blasted out of her vagina onto the lava below the planet underneath. It created huge clouds of steam as her marecum mixed with the molten rock below.

Non-stop you rubbed her belly, causing Celestia to repeatedly climax upon her planet below with loud moans. She grinded her gargantuan rump back and forth against her planet, while kicking her legs wildly into the air.

You were happy that you made Celestia sexually aroused. While you did not have the penis to please her in bed, a belly rub was a good substitute to sexually stimulate her instead. It seemed these mighty, all powerful ponies had one weakness: belly rubs.

Suddenly, you felt a golden light wrap itself around your body. With lightning like speed you were pulled towards Celestia's face. You now found yourself looking at Celestia's lower lips.

“Please kiss me, handsome ambassador from Earth. I, the God Empress of the Solar Butt Empire will welcome you and humanity to be part of my empire if you kiss me. I can feel the power of friendship and love growing between us. You and many other cute little humans with small penises will be under my rump in thanks to your great diplomatic skills you have performed on behalf of humanity.”

Without hesitation, you kissed Celestia. No doubt human patriots would be angry at you for submitting to a tyrannical God Horse by their prospective. Unfortunately, her butt was very persuasive to the point it made you betray humanity’s freedom for dat booty. You are now officially a traitor to the human race. The booty was simply too much to resist.

With a flash you found yourself lying down upon a solid, invisible surface in the void of space. Above in the distance loomed a massive wall of white. With magical aid, it was revealed to you to be Celestia's rump. Her rump was so large that it reached near the edge of existence of her universe. Every planet in the entire universe orbited around her rump, she was everyone’s sun now.

“Behold puny human!” she boomed. “My true form. Please help me break out of my universe with your love so I can spread my divine rump’s love into other plains of existence.”

“It will be my honour.” you spoke in a confident tone, before speaking in a low, nervous voice. “I…… I-I…. I love you... you Celestia.”

“I love you too, Anon. Even if your penis will always be too small for me.” she spoke softly, softer than you ever heard before.

With that, Celestia’s astronomical rump slowly began to descend down over you. You reached your hands out to embrace the coming of her glorious rump. 

When her massive rump finally came down, it hit you with a slam so loud everyone in the universe could hear it from the planets orbiting around her.

You cried in bliss out at the sheer wonderful softness of her huge rump smothering you. The coldness of space was drowned out. Your penis poked hard against the squishy soft flesh of her ass.

Immediately you began to worship her holy rump. With both hands you kneaded the soft flesh between your fingers like soft dough. The squishy soft fat of her ass deeply compressed from your hands applied pressure. At the same time, you began to thrust your cock up against her ass.

Despite the fact you had a penis that was nowhere near adequate for her size you could hear Celestia cry out a loud moan. You were too excited to find out the reason why that was, so you just continued to worship her ass.

Celestia intensified the wonderful feeling of her gigantic rump sitting on you by beginning to grind her hips back and forth over you. Waves of warm, soft, bubbly fat gently rolled over you like the sea at the coastline upon your prone body. Your body shook erratically like you were a fish out of water from underneath here. You found yourself near release already, the soft, warm feeling was just too much for your weak human body to handle against the power of her divine rump sitting on top of you. 

With a loud, muffled grunt into her fat rump you came upon her buttcheek. Spurt, after spurt of your creamy white cum splattered against the snowy white cheek of her ass.

The massive alicorn cried out in pure bliss as her sun cutie marks glowed with blinding light, as her body was rocked with a violent explosion of growth. Celestia’s cheeks spread out into the void of space, soon reaching the very edge of existence. The Planets of the universe began to sink deeply into the soft cheeks of her ass as her rump pushed against the edge of her universe.

The barrier of her universe cracked like glass, before ultimately shattering into cosmic dust. Celestia's hyper expanding ass and body ploughed through the multiverse destroying countless transparent spheres, each containing stars and other matter. These spheres were universes. Each universe Celestia absorbed into her caused her to grow faster and faster.

Destructive as her ass and body was. She didn't harm not even a single insect in her rapid expansion. Every living thing now lived inside her, within pocket dimensions, which looked exactly like the old planets she had just destroyed. The aliens on these worlds saw her coming with a blinding flash for a brief moment. Afterward, everything seemed to return to normal as if nothing had happened. However, many intelligent aliens with magical abilities started to suspect something fishy was happening.

Celestia’s body soon smashed into another barrier into another plane of existence. Here lay a sea of transparent spheres of multiverses, each containing quadrillions of universes inside them. Like before she quickly plowed through this plain of existence and she soon found herself now pushing against the very edge of all existence. 

You found yourself being pushed deeper into her soft rump as her body pushed against the end of existence. The edge of reality held for quite some time before it simply faded out of existence, allowing Celestia’s hyper expanding body to grow into the void itself.

Celestia giggled as she saw hidden energies begin to compress together into a singularity after she destroyed the old Omniverse. Celestia simply opened her mouth, and took the very fires of creation into her mouth.

Soon her body rocked with growth stronger than ever. She cried out in bliss as she expanded into the endless white void, attempting to fill it with her omnipotent body and rump. The Big Bang repeatedly exploded inside her at a greater and greater velocity to try recreate the old Omniverse. In so doing so it caused her to grow faster and faster as she fed upon the fires of creation. 

“The Solar Butt Empire is complete. Thanks to you, Anon, my love. All shall bow before me and worship me with their tiny penises under my divine rump! Not even my stallions have the strength to mount me anymore. All of your penises are too small for my almighty rump.”

“I'm glad I could be of help.” you said, gently applying a soft kiss upon her ass.

With the flash Celestia summoned a small avatar of herself before you. Small by her standards at least. It was literally an african elephant in comparison to your size.

“My little human, do you wish to stick your cute little penis into this forward extension of my consciousness?” she spoke softly.

“I want to be squeezed between your wonderful asscheeks first.”

With a flash of golden light, Celestia dismissed the avatar of herself, and lifted you into the air. With lightning like speed she flew you across the vast sea of white that was her rump below.

Within mere seconds, you found yourself standing at a cliff’s edge. You looked down below to see a great dark abyss. With magical aid, she revealed to you that you were standing at the side of her buttcheek.

With suicidal bravery you jumped off the cliff into the abyss below. Celestia's cheeks came closing in fast, and with a deafeningly loud slam you found yourself smothered between the supermassive cheeks of her ass.

The warm, soft, bubbly cheeks of her giant rump folded around you, tightly squeezing your small body as you were smothered by them. Your cock became erect once again. You cried out in bliss at the unbelievably wonderful feeling of your cock being sandwiched between her soft asscheeks.

Within a matter of seconds you found yourself cumming between her massive rump’s cheeks. Celestia’s body was rocked with an even greater explosion of growth than the constantly exploding singularity within her by your release.

“Yes, my love. Feed me your love. Help me grow bigger, even faster. Cum upon me again and again with your cute small penis.” she boomed.

Within mere seconds, you found your cock already hard once again, ready to deliver her another blast of your seed. Celestia cried out as her body rocked with even more growth from your release.

Continuously, Celestia rehardened your dick only for you to climax prematurely mere moments after gaining an erection every few seconds. Celestia’s cheeks jiggled like a stormy ocean from the violent explosions of growth rocking her form by each release of your cum between her soft, warm cheeks smothering your cock and body.

Celestia moaned aloud into the void, this was accompanied by the wonderful sound of her buttcheeks slapping against one another with the sounds of flesh, slapping against flesh due to her never-ending violent explosions of growth. 

Celestia flashed her horn, while uttering a deep throaty moan. With a flash, an exact copy of her materialized into existence next to her on the right. There were now two giant alicorns in the void with supermassive, cosmic rumps.

You suddenly found yourself lying on Celestia’s right buttcheek, upon her cutie mark. Close by, you could see the other Celestia’s cutie mark upon her massive rump. 

“This is pure heaven!” you screamed.

The two massive mares giggled, before pressing their asses together, sandwiching you between the mass of their warm and soft, gargantuan rumps. 

You cried out, finding yourself releasing within a manner of seconds. Both Celestias moaned softly as tidal waves of growth rocked their forms. You found yourself getting back hard again, and releasing shortly after again, and again. Each time you released, it made the two giant mares moan aloud as they had yet another growth spurt from your love.

The two giantess alicorns flashed their horns, creating more copies of each other. Said copies made copies of themselves. Like bacteria they multiplied into the void faster and faster, attempting to fill it with their mass. Each blast of your seed upon the two Celestia's buttcheeks came out like a magical signal to all the others to begin expanding equally faster. 

This was pure heaven for you to experience, and you had forever to enjoy it. You were more than happy to help Celestia clone herself, and grow bigger and bigger with a rump that got ever more beautiful the larger it got. You were a proud, loyal subject of the infinite empire known as the Solar Butt Empire.

The original Celestia opened her mouth wide and turned the quadrillions of Celestias around her into a magical, rainbow mist. Like a hoover she sucked up their mass into her, moaning in bliss as she ate up the rich influx of magical energy and mass. In addition, she also added their exploding singularities to her own, fueling her growth even more.

Her growth euphoria was so strong, Celestia found herself whimpering – despite her infinite divine powers, she found herself at the mercy to her own pleasure, drunk on her own size, begging for more and more bulk to be added onto herself to please her little lover. You were more than happy to help her grow ever bigger, forever and ever.

Celestia flashed her horn, creating quadrillions of copies of herself that were equally as large as her body. So she could feed on them and add their mass to her own. She could never be big enough for her little human lover. Nor can the size difference between her and him be ever enough.

End


End file.
